


Metal Gear Tensei

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear, Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zanzibar forms an alliance with demons in 2008. The Messians control America from within. Will FOX-HOUND be able to restore peace? Should they?





	Metal Gear Tensei

The year was 2008. America declared a state of international crisis after otherworldly demons destroyed parts of North America and Asia. The independent nation of Zanzibar formed a pact with said demons to carve a new, anarchic land where the strong prevail; a true Outer Heaven. The United States reinstates FOX-HOUND to carry out the following objectives: kill Big Boss and disband the alliance between Zanzibar and the demons known as the Ring of Gaea. FOX-HOUND consists of Colonel Roy Campbell, Frank Jaeger, and the legendary Solid Snake.

Snake and Jaegar are about to be deployed near the Afghan-Zanzibari border by helicopter. The night air howls with merciless wind. Snake peers through the window and sees lifeless dunes too harsh to support life. A city is in the distance, shrouded by smoke and the faint glow of fire. He flicks his cigarette before sheathing his high-frequency blade at his hip and holstering his pistol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
